sgpafandomcom-20200215-history
Black Coma
__TOC__ A proud cambion born from the union of an incubus and succubus, resulting in their death. He carries on his parents' lineage with a sense of duty and ambition, and a very high loyalty to his family at all costs. thumb |right | 150px | Dressed for Success! Coman is a physically fit male with a toned but not buff build. He sports a distinct aquiline (Roman) nose and has pretty classic fashion sense. Whether on the prowl or out and about with his cousins blending in with humans, Coman usually dresses in high quality clothes with the intention to exude an image of control and success. He enjoys wearing dress pants, belts, fine knits, blazers, and dressy shoes. He also appreciates accessories such as fine watches, shades, and jewellery, but often does not wear them due to his active lifestyle. (Although when he is older, he starts wearing those things more as he gets even more confident with his skills and abilities.) The wings on his head, unlike most incubi in his family, have more prominent bony spike projections. General Personality Alignment: LOE - Lawful-Offensive-Evil: The Dictator (tendency to be more impartial when it comes to family, The Judge) Coman comes off as authoritative, self-assured, and oftentimes bossy and uncompromising. He's image-conscious and wants to be thought of as powerful, successful, and in control. As his own parents sacrificed their lives, giving up their own place in the line of succession, in order to give him life, he places great importance on family and power hierarchies. He cares for his family deeply and wants to do everything he can to ensure their well-being and success in life, even if it's contrary to what they want for themselves. He's a bit of an enforcer for the family that way. The only authorities he puts above himself are his grandmother, Asuraj Adhir, the head of the Adhir Matriarchy, and his aunts. Coman is likewise ambitious for himself, and is a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to his own goals and self-image. He's very much a traditionalist, and often tries to find ways to adapt his heritage's traditions to work in the modern day. Coman thinks very little of humans, and as a cambion, uses and treats humans and most other beings as food, fun, and fodder. Being the eldest of his brood's age cohort, Coman considers himself their leader and protector, often feeling that he must set the example for them in demon-human relations and all other things to do with living and "becoming a man". He otherwise likes stirring shit up with his cousin Jericho with Rammey in tow, or playing detective/bounty hunter, trying to track interesting targets down. : Good Traits: confident, ambitious, eye for detail, loyal, persistent, dedicated, usually a high level of self-control, meticulous : Bad Traits: irrational at times when it comes to family matters, cruel, prideful and spiteful to the point of irrationality, explosive temper, uncompromising, holds grudges : Quirks: easily annoyed by stains and wrinkles, often picks lint from pockets when hands are idling, hates when his hair is messy and always annoyed that he never has a comb on him, secretly wants to be a a detective or secret agent. Hopes : For his family to live on forever. For Rammey to make something of himself (at the very least get educated). For Altaire to accept his family again so they can all hang. To one day start a family of his own and create his own legacy. Fears : Losing family members, especially his grandmother and cousins. Losing favour from his grandmother. Memorable Quote(s) * We're blood! We're family! What is it you don't understand?! * *frustrated sigh* What now, Rammey? * What's news on the street, Rico? Family * Mother: Lamijah Adhir (deceased) * Father: Rays Nader (deceased) * Sibling(s): none * Other: :* Asuraj Adhir: maternal grandmother; very loyal to her :* Jericho Adhir (Ash Trojan): cousin; very close and friendly relationship :* Altaire Niryo (Silver Zodiac): cousin; very strained relationship, though tries to set a example for him :* Rammey Amar (Red Flare): cousin once removed; strained relationship, though tries to be supportive of him Friends * Jericho (Ash Trojan): considers him a close friend and loyal ally, likes teaming up with him to investigate situations and stir up trouble * Rammey (Red Flare): tries to be supportive of him and wants him to make something of himself Enemies * Sage: suspicious of his abilities and his trying to influence Rammey * Mint: finds her resistance to his attacks very annoying and focuses on bringing her down in battle if he sees her * demon hunters * anyone who is an obstacle to his family * anyone who gets in his way Other Notable Relationships * Altaire (Silver Zodiac): has a hard time accepting that Altaire wants nothing to do with the family; tries to find means to convince Altaire that he belongs with them Love Interest He has a lot of flings with girls for amusement, but at this point is not planning to have a family, so nothing serious ever lasts. He otherwise just uses girls. He seems to be interested in women with a high level of physical, mental, and social skill as a potential mate in the future for when he wants to starts a family. : Past: Various girls; nothing notable : Current: * Sekhmet: had expressed some interest in her since he senses a great deal of power in her, however he finds out she is a "hero" and decides their relationship would not work out for his means * Katedra Arisol: his interest in her was piqued after witnessing her handle herself intelligently an strategically around people of influence. He pursues a casual physical relationship with her to keep an eye on her as a potential mate. * Bethany: interested in her due to her level of skill in social maneuvering, keeping an eye on her as a potential mate Powers & Skills He is fairly strong physically, but prefers to keep himself clean either by using magic or using his gun. Void Force Magic: ''' It acts very similar to telekinesis, as he can use it to physically manipulate the environment. However, it also has the added effect of "eating away" at objects on both a physical and metaphysical level. It's generally invisible and hard to detect since it's not a true "energy" source. :PROS: : Powerful and destructive if used on a large scale. Difficult to detect and therefore avoid. :CONS: : Uses up a lot of energy and overuse can start affecting the user as well (eats away at them). '''Magic Enhanced Mobility: Black Coma can use his mana reserves to give him more speed, agility, and even flight. :PROS: : Increases mobility and allows him to traverse almost anywhere with flight at a high speed. Enhances all fighting and evasion abilities. :CONS: : Drains mana reserves over time, which he needs to live. Can only use full abilities for 30 minutes before needing more victims. Spiritual Drain: ' Black Coma assaults the victim spiritually and drains them of their energy. This damages a person's spirit or soul over time and can be fatal, not to mention psychologically scarring. :PROS: : Recharges mana reserves. Incapacitates victim (victim usually ends up unconscious or in a coma for at least a few days). :CONS: : Sexual assault required (there's a lot of complicated reasons for this, but just know that this is the only thing that works for incubi). Damages the victim. Best sources are innocent or morally upstanding victims as this is a polar opposite to general demon/incubi nature (more contrast = more power). '''Marksmanship: ' As a precaution against magic-resistant foes and to hide his demonic nature, Black Coma usually carries around a gun, and has trained himself to use light, small firearms. He's proficient with using them, but isn't 100% accurate or anything. :PROS: : Use of basic firearms and their maintenance, has decent aim and is able to take down regular humans and those weak to bullets. :CONS: : Is not an expert shot, usually doesn't carry extra ammo, so can easily run out. Weapons Semi-automatic pistol, usually fully loaded for a night out. Other Equipment Carries a cellphone with him in order to call on his cousins is he needs backup. Fighting Style Long range, usually enjoys toying with a victim if he believes they are way outmatched, and will prolong a battle cruelly for amusement. Is otherwise not afraid to go all out with gun blazing and void blasts disintegrating! Fairly aggressive with little mercy. : '''Strengths: Very powerful magically, and a good judge of his own limitations in battle. Usually has very high stamina, which also boosts his recovery rate if injured in battle. If low on mana and bullets, is comfortable with needing to use his fists. He's therefore fairly versatile having magic, a gun, and physical strength. : Weaknesses: ''' Can easily run out of bullets if facing a magically resistant foe, leaving him empty-handed except for fists, which he is not really trained to fight with. If low on mana, his wings may come out, making him vulnerable as they are very sensitive (a bullet through them can knock him unconscious from the pain). Coman was born from the union of his succubus mother, Lamijah Adhir, and incubus father, Rays Nader. When these two demons mate, the male's soul is absorbed and he dies. The female then carries the child to term and she grows weaker as the child develops, until she finally dies and the child is born. Cambions are twice as powerful as normal incubi or succubi, but also require twice as much energy to survive. His mother was actually the next in line to become the leader of the Adhir Matriarchy, the demon line of succubi. Had she survived, he would have become the next in line to lead if his mother did not later produce a daughter before she died (and if he became leader, this would flip the Adhir Matriarchy into the Adhir Patriarchy). However, on his mother's death, his place in the line vanished (it now is set to go down to Nuraj and eventually to Altaire!). Instead, he was raised by his grandmother, Asuraj, the current Adhir Matriarchy leader to pretty much be her own loyal retainer and watchdog. He believes that his parents planned for his birth and willingly sacrificed their lives in order to create him to become an eternal and powerful guardian for the family line, as this was the role for most cambions in demonic history. Unbeknownst to him, his birth was more accidental as his parents didn't realize each other's demonic blood until it was too late. Lamijah actually fell into a deep depression and tried to find ways to rid herself of her ill-fated pregnancy, but as punishment for her foolishness, and as not to waste both lives, Asuraj forced Lamijah to carry Coman to term. Coman was later was joined by his cousins Jericho and Rammey. As they were all within a few years of each other, it became expected of them to play, feed, and learn together. As Coman was eldest, he took it upon himself to be the leader of the group and tried his best to set a good example, often becoming strict with traditions and rules, just as Asuraj had taught him. He and Jericho are closest as they were nearest in age, and often have good rapport with one another, as Jericho often deferred to Coman's wishes. Rammey was still fairly young and was often the target of bullying from the other two, although Coman always made sure to include Rammey in activities out of a sense of responsibility and familial affection. Their trio grew when Altaire arrived, and Coman was happy to help guide the confused and frightened kid. Unfortunately, as Altaire got older, he became increasingly resistant and even disrespectful toward his family! This caused a lot of conflict within the group and Coman became furious when Altaire decided to abandon the family altogether and run away. Coman helped track Altaire down multiple times, until Altaire's mother finally decided to let Altaire live on his own. Coman reluctantly acknowledged his aunt's wishes, but still checks up on Altaire from time to time to make sure he hasn't lost sight of who he is completely. Coman otherwise carries out dirty work for his grandmother or stirs up trouble with Jericho and Rammey. This includes hunting down females to sexually assault, mug people for money, murder people for fun, or whatever else it is young people do these days. '''Villainous Motivations: He is a demon and is proud of it and he wants the world to recognize that. His goals include keeping his family safe and in power, serve his grandmother, and create a legacy of his own. If that means that he has to prove his superiority to every other being through violence, rape, and murder, then so be it. He's unapologetic about his loyalties and ambitions and the suffering of people outside his concern weigh little to nothing in his mind. * Why "Black Coma"? Because it plays off "Black Plague" and also the image of death, and how incubi leave their victims either dead or in comas. Also, it plays on the astronomy theme that Silver Zodiac has going on. A "coma" is also known as the cloudy ice/dust envelop around a comet! The more you know! Plus.. Coma => Coman? SO MUCH SENSE IT MAKES! File:ENTER_YOUR_FILENAME.png |PICTURE CAPTION Category:Profiles Category:Profile Category:Characters Category:Villain